warrior_cats_fan_wikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tigerkralles Wut/Kapitel 3
Dünne, graue Lichtstrahlen schienen durch die Brombeeren als Tigerkralle die Augen öffnete. Es war noch nicht einmal Dämmerung, aber die Luft war warm und stickig durch die Katzen die um ihn herum schliefen. Vorsichtig, um Narbengesicht nicht zu stören der gegen seinen Rücken gepresst lag, erhob sich Tigerkralle und schritt aus dem Dickicht hinaus. Der Donnerweg war still und der Wald roch klar und grün. Er spähte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, und sah trotz des wenigen Lichtes genau die Baumstämme die das DonnerClan Territorium markierten. Er fühlte wie seine Wut hochkochte als er sich Feuerherz vorstellte, eingerollt im Kriegerbau und glücklich von seinem Sieg träumend. Schlaf friedlich solange du noch kannst, Hauskätzchen. Die Blätter raschelten hinter ihm und Haken, der sich Staub aus seinem dicken Pelz schüttelte, tauchte auf. „Hast du eine Patrouille entdeckt?“ fragte er. „Nein, es ist noch zu früh.“ Tigerkralle drehte sich um und schaute in Richtung Donnerweg, der durch die Bäume gerade so zu sehen war. „Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Wir wollen nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des DonnerClans erwecken und wir brauchen mehr Platz zum Jagen. Weck die Anderen. Wir brechen sofort auf, bevor die Morgen Patrouille beginnt.“ Haken verschwand in den Brombeeren und ließ Tigerkralle allein zurück in den Wäldern in denen er geboren worden war. Ich werde zurückkommen, schwor er. Aber erst wenn ich stark genug bin Feuerherz und den gesamten DonnerClan mit ihm zu zerstören. Filzklette gähnte als sie sich ihren Weg hinaus aus den Brombeeren suchte, doch als sie Tigerkralle sah schloss sie schnell den Mund und hob den Kopf. „Wo gehen wir hin?“ Tigerkralle schnippte mit dem Schweif in Richtung Donnerweg. „Wir überqueren den Donnerweg und folgen der Grenze des SchattenClans bis wir den verwilderten Teil des Waldes erreichen.“ Stummelschweif hob allarmiert den Kopf. „Was wenn uns eine Patrouille findet? Der SchattenClan wird es nicht gut heißen uns an seiner Grenze zu sehen!“ „Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Es werden noch keine Patrouillen dort sein“, miaute Schwarzfuß. Tigerkralle führte die Katzen durch das hohe Graß zwischen dem Rand der Bäume und dem schwarzen Donnerweg. Der Fluss aus Stein war ruhig, immer noch nach Monstern riechend feucht vom Tau, was es kühl und angenehm machte darüber zu laufen. Die Katzen trotteten darüber hinweg und tauchten in das Gras auf der anderen Seite ein. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort als sie die hoch wachsenden Kiefern erreichten. Tigerkralle sah wie sich Schwarzfuß‘ Fell bis zum letzten Haar sträubte, und Narbengesichts Augen sich weiteten als er nach feinseligen ehemaligen Clankammeraden Ausschau hielt. Aber die Wälder hier waren genau so still wie die auf der anderen Seite des Donnerwegs. Die Katzen krochen ungestört über die Zäune und Mauern des Zweibeinerorts bis sie die verschlungenen Kronen der alten Bäume mit dicken, glänzenden Blättern und herabhängenden lilafarbenen und roten Blüten erreichten. „Das ist ein weit entfernter Winkel des Territoriums“, flüsterte Narbengesicht. „Diese Büsche kommen aus dem Zweibeinerort, und weil es so schwer ist sie zu durchqueren benutzt der SchattenClan sie als Verteidigung gegen den verwilderten Teil des Waldes.“ „Uns werden sie genauso gut schützen“, miaute Tigerkralle. „Es muss einen Weg hinein geben.“ Schwarzfuß lief am Rand des Geästs entlang. „Es gibt einen Weg hinein“, murmelte er. „Ich bin ihn einmal gegangen als ich noch ein Schüler war.“ Filzklette schnippte mit den Ohren. „Du hattest Glück, dass du wieder hinaus gefunden hast! Wer weiß was auf der anderen Seite mit dir hätte passieren können.“ Haken blinzelte. „Es sind doch nur noch mehr Bäume“, miaute er. „Was erwartest du denn? Einen Clan aus Füchsen und Dachsen die darauf warten dir das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen?“ Filzklette schlug mit dem Schwanz. „Ich war ein loyaler Krieger des SchattenClans“, schnaubte sie. „Es ging mich nichts an was außerhalb der Clangrenzen vor sich geht.“ „Nun das hat sich ja geändert, nicht?“ knurrte Tigerkralle. „Kommt.“ Er schob sich an Schwarzfuß vorbei und kletterte über einen knorrigen silbernen Ast ins Zentrum der Bäume. Er konnte die andere Seite durch die dichten Blätter nicht sehen, aber da war erstaunlich viel Raum zwischen den verschlungenen Stämmen. Er hörte wie die Anderen ihm folgten und kämpfte sich weiter voran, wobei er den reißenden Schmerz in seinem Bauch ignorierte. Bald war er wieder von schimmernden Blättern umgeben, er schob sich hindurch und landete auf einem freien Platz auf der anderen Seite. Der verwilderte Teil des Waldes streckte sich vor ihm aus. Er sah mehr nach DonnerClan Territorium als nach SchattenClan aus, mit seinen Moosbewachsenen Eichen und gesprenkelten Eschen. Die anderen Katzen reihten sich keuchend neben ihm auf. „Das ist jetzt also unser Territorium.“, murmelte Narbengesicht. Schwarzfuß spitzte die Ohren. „Dieser umgestürzte Baum da drüben sieht nach einem guten Bau aus“, miaute er. Er lief über den laubbedeckten Boden, wobei er über Zweige und Klumpen von Pilzen die im feuchten Boden wuchsen sprang. Er verschwand einen Moment hinter der gefallenen Eiche, dann tauchte er auf dem Stamm wieder auf. „Es ist perfekt!“ jaulte er. „Kommt und schaut es euch an!“ Tigerkralle folgte den Anderen als sie wie übermütige Jungen losstürmten um die Eiche zu erforschen. Schutz zu finden war keine Herausforderung. Selbst das Jagen würde hier leicht sein, mit keinen anderen Konkurrenten als den herumstreunenden Hauskätzchen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich mit dem Kampftraining beginnen, und Tigerkralle musste Andere Katzen finden, die sich ihnen anschließen würden. Er würde den Sieg nicht nochmal in die Hände so weniger Katzen legen. Als er die Rückseite des gefallenen Baumes erreichte, hatten Filzklette und Stummelschweif schon damit begonnen Efeu aus einer Senke im Boden herbei zu tragen. „Das wird ein großartiges Nest werden“, miaute Filzklette zwischen einem Maul voll Reben. Haken trottete um die absterbenden Zweige des Baumes herum. „Hier ist eine Pfütze mit frischem Wasser“ bemerkte er. „Es schmeckt genießbar.“ Schwarzfuß schaute zu Narbengesicht hinüber. „Sollen wir jagen gehen und einen Frischbeutehaufen anlegen?“ Narbengesicht nickte, aber Tigerkralle schritt vor und hielt ihn auf. „Wir spielen hier nicht Mini-Clan“, warnte er. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa ich hätte es aufgegeben den DonnerClan zu übernehmen? Blaustern ist schwächer als jemals zuvor und sie schwächt den gesamten Clan indem sie so viel Vertrauen in ein Hasukätzchen setzt. Sobald wir stark genug sind, werden wir nochmal angreifen!“ Unsicherheit blitzte in den Augen der Katzen auf, und Tigerkralle bemerkte wie Schwarzfuß die Wunde an seinem Bauch betrachtete als wäre er besorgt darüber das sie niemals gut genug heilen würde um wieder Kämpfen zu können. Bist du dir sicher, dass diese Katzen wissen, dass du das Sagen hast? Flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wenn sie nicht davon überzeugt sind, dass sie dich genau so dringend brauchen wie Nahrung und Schutz, bedeutest du ihnen gar nichts. Tigerralle fuhr die Krallen aus und senkte sie in die weiche Erde. „Geht jagen, bereitet Nester vor und geht sicher, dass die SchattenClan Patrouillen uns nicht sehen können“, ordnete er an. „Morgen beginnen wir mit dem Training.“ „Haken, hab keine Angst dein Gewicht zu deinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Wenn dein Gegner nicht Atmen kann, wird er leichter zu schlagen sein.“ Tigerkralle streckte seine Pfote aus und drückte Haken nach vorn, sodass er über Narbengesicht ragte, welcher langsam besorgt aussah. Stummelschweif schnippte mit den Ohren. „Aber jetzt balanciert Haken doch auf drei Pfoten, also könnte ich ihn einfach umwerfen oder?“ schlug er vor. „Ja, aber pass auf wo er landet. Du willst Narbengesicht schließlich nicht zerquetschen.“ Tigerkralle ging ein paar Schritte zurück und schaute zu wie Haken seine Pfote auf Narbengesicht niedersausen ließ und im selben Moment Stummelschweif in seine Seite krachte. Der große orangene Kater taumelte mit einem fauchen seitwärts, sodass Narbengesicht sich zur Seite herauswinden konnte. Wärend Haken am Boden lag, stürzten sich die anderen Beiden Katze auf ihn. „Viel besser“, miaute Tigerkralle. Er suchte die Bäume ab. „Wo sind Schwarzfuß und Filzklette? Sie sollten schon seit einer Ewigkeit vom Jagen zurück sein.“ Seit drei Sonnenaufgängen waren sie nun in den Wäldern. Alle Katzen erholten sich schnell, selbst Tigerkralles Wunde hatte aufgehört zu nässen, und ihr Bau hatte sich als guter Schutz während ein paar schweren Regenfällen erwiesen. Die Bäume um sie herum waren üppig und schwer, das Jagen war eine Kleinigkeit da die Beute aus ihrem Versteck kam um die Samen und Nüsse die der Regen herunter gewaschen hatte zu essen. Stummelschweif warf einen Blick auf Narbengesicht. „Sie werde sicher bald zurück sein“, miaute er. Tigerkralle sprang beim Anflug von Unsicherheit in dessen Stimme auf. „Wo sind sie?“ knurrte er. „Sie haben die Grenze nicht überquert, ich schwöre“, miaute Narbengesicht der seine Ohren unbehaglich angelegt hatte. „Aber…aber wir sind immer wieder an der Grenze entlang gelaufen und haben nach Zeichen Ausschau gehalten, dass es dem SchattenClan gut geht. Wir machen uns Sorgen um unsere Clankammeraden. Wir sind schon eine Weile hier aber haben keine Patrouillen gehört oder gesehen. Was ist wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert ist?“ Tigerkralle verengte die Augen zu schlitzen. „Warum sollte dich das interessieren? Sie sind im Moment nicht unsere Clankammeraden.“ Stummelschweif hob den Kopf. „Aber sie haben uns einst nahe gestanden. Wir haben nicht aufgehört uns um sie zu sorgen nur weil wir nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen leben.“ Da war eine Art Trotz in seinen Worten, der Tigerkralle beeindruckte. Diese Art von Loyalität könnte dir sehr nützlich sein, kommentierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ich gehe sie suchen“, miaute er. Narbengesichts Augen weiteten sich. „Du wirst sie doch nicht bestrafen, oder?“ Angst ist der Schlüssel. „Das kommt ganz darauf an was sie getan haben.“ Tigerkralle entfernte sich vom Trainingsplatz, einer freien, weichen Lichtung abgegrenzt durch einen Baumstumpf, eine Reihe Brombeeren und einem winzigen, steinigen Bach. Er verschwand im Unterholz und folgte dem plattgedrückten Gras zur Reihe der verschlungenen Bäume. Er vermutete, dass die früheren SchattenClan Katzen ihre Zeit nicht damit verschwendet hatten hier zu Patrouillieren da Mann durch die dichten grünen Blätter sowieso nichts erkennen konnte. Er folgte dem Rand der Barriere bis die Landschaft offenerem Waldland wich, in dem die alten, knorrigen Eichen großen geraden Kiefern wichen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis er Schwarzfuß‘ weißen Pelz zwischen den Stämmen hindurch schimmern sah. Filzklette war ein paar Schritte hinter ihm, besser verborgen zwischen dem Laub. Tigerkralle blieb wo er war, in riechweite der SchattenClan Grenze, und wartete. Sie schienen der Linie der Grenze zu folgen, sie übertraten sie nicht, aber waren nahe genug, dass sie von vorbeikommenden Katzen gesehen werden würden. Sie sprachen mit leiser Stimme miteinander. „Habt ihr das Kampftraining vergessen?“ miaute Tigerkralle als sie in Hörweite waren. Beide Katzen starrten ihn an, Schuld glänzte in ihren Augen. „Wir…wir waren gerade auf dem Weg“, stammelte Schwarzfuß. „Lüg mich nicht an“, miaute Tigerkralle, lief zu ihnen und beschnüffelte ihr Fell. „Ihr riecht nach SchattenClan, mehr als sonst, meine ich. Mit wem habt ihr geredet?“ Filzklette legte die Ohren an. „Wir haben die Grenze nicht übertrete, das schwöre ich. Wir wollten nur sehen wie es ihnen geht.“ Tigerkralle schnippte mit dem Schwanz. „Und wie ging es ihnen?“ Er wollte sie zwingen zuzugeben, dass ihre Loyalität immer noch ihrem früheren Clan galt, dass er ihnen niemals würde trauen können und dass all sein Training um sonst gewesen war. Du solltest sie sofort töten, ermutigte ihn die Stimme. Schwarzfuß trat vor, und Tigerkralle wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt als er bemerkte, dass der weiße Katzer genau so groß und breitschultrig wie er war. „Wir haben nichts falsches getan“, beharrte Schwarzfuß. „Wir wollten nur wissen warum es so wenige Grenzpatrouillen gibt. Wir haben Dämmerwolke und Eschenbeere allein beim Jagen getroffen. Eine schreckliche Krankheit ist im Clan ausgebrochen, und fast Jeder Krieger hat sich angesteckt. Ohne Jagdpatrouillen, ist der gesamte Clan am Verhungern.“ „Die Krankheit kam von den Ratten im Krähenort“, warf Filzklette ein. „Triefnase tut alles was in seiner Macht steht, aber es gibt einfach zu viele kranke Katzen.“ „Warum denkt ihr, dass das unser Problem ist?“ fragte Tigerkralle milde. „Eure Clankammeraden werde nichts mit euch zu tun haben wollen wegen eurer Verbindung zu Braunstern.“ Schwarzfuß’ Augen blitzten auf. „Ich war loyal gegenüber Braunstern weil er der Anführer meines Clans war, so wie es jeder SchattenClan Krieger hätte sein sollen. Ich bin immer noch eine SchattenClan Katze, egal was passiert.“ Filzklette nickte. „Die Katzen die krank sind und verhungern, sind meine Familie, meine Freunde. Ich habe vielleicht das Territorium verlassen, aber ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so vergessen.“ Für einen Moment fühlte Tigerkralle einen Stich der Eifersucht. Er vermisste nicht einen seiner Clankammeraden, weder die Verräter Dunkelstreif oder Langschweif, noch die schwachen und schmeichlerischen Hauskätzchen Liebhaber unter den anderen Kriegern. Würde er die Kontrolle über Schwarzfuß und Filzklette wegen ihrer sentimentalen Anhänglichkeit an Katzen, die sich nicht länger um sie scherten verlieren? Du kannst ihre Loyalität nicht erzwingen, warnte die Stimme. Also nutze sie für deine eigenen Zwecke. Wenn der SchattenClan so schwach ist wie sie behaupten, ist er keine Bedrohung für dein Schicksal. Denk daran, Barmherzigkeit ist ein Zeichen großer Macht. Tigerstern blinzelte. „Zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit verbiete ich euch das Territorium des SchattenClans zu betreten“, miaute er. „Aber ich will mir selbst anhören was im SchattenClan Lager vor sich geht. Wir werden auf die nächste Patrouille warten und dann werde ich mit ihnen sprechen.“ Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Das knacken von Zweigen und rascheln trockener Blätter kündigte eine Patrouille an. Regelmäßige Pausen sagten Tigerkralle, dass sie die Markierungen erneuerten, als ob Geruch allein die anderen Clans fern halten würde. Drei Katzen kamen zwischen den Bäumen in Sicht. Tigerkralle verengte die Augen und sah Farnschatten, Hirschfuß und Kieselstein. Der große graue Katzer, der im Zweibeinerort geboren worden war, entdeckte die wartenden Katzen zuerst und preschte vorwärts. „Filzklette! Schwarzfuß! Eschenbeere hat mir gesagt, dass sie euch getroffen hat! Was macht ihr hier?“ Kieselsteins Augen waren Klar, aber seine Rippen zeichneten sich unter seinem Pelz ab und seine Flanken waren Mager vor Hunger. „Wir leben hier“, miaute Filzklette, und zeigte mit ihrem Schweif in Richtung der gefallenen Eiche. „Stummelschweif und Narbengesicht sind bei uns… und Tigerkralle.“ Kieselsteins Augen verengten sich. „Wir haben Gerüchte über einen Angriff auf den DonnerClan gehört“, miaute er. „Warst du das?“ Schwarzfuß schlug mit dem Schwanz. „Das ist nicht worüber wir mit euch reden wollen. Was passiert im SchattenClan? Sterbt ihr wirklich alle durch diese Krankheit?“ Farnschatten trat vor. Sie sah älter aus als Tigerkralle sie in Erinnerung hatte, ihr schildpattfarbenes Fell war schmutzig und verfilzt, eines ihrer Augen war durch gelben Eiter verklebt. „Wir sind schon früher durch die Ratten krank geworden, aber es war niemals so schlimm“, krächzte sie. „Triefnase hat einen viertel Mond lang nicht geschlafen weil er versucht genug Heilkräuter für uns alle zu finden.“ „Warum erzählst du ihnen das?“ knurrte Hirschfuß und schob sich zwischen seine Kameraden. „Diese Katzen gehören nicht länger zu unserem Clan. Sie haben dem Gesetz der Krieger den Rücken zugekehrt als sie Braunstern gefolgt sind.“ Sein Blick flog über Schwarzfuß und Filzklette, und verharrte dann auf Tigerkralle. „Und dieser Katze kann man nicht trauen.“ Grollte er leise. „Was hast du vor, Tigerkralle? Ich dachte deine Kammeraden hätten dir das Fell über die Ohren gezogen?“ Tigerkralle zwang sein Fell angelegt zu bleiben. „Ich entschied mich zu gehen“, miaute er. „Der DonnerClan wird von einem Hauskätzchen regiert, jetzt, da Blaustern nur noch auf Feuerherz hört.“ Hirschfuß‘ Nasenflügel bebten. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du so einfach aufgibst, Tigerkralle.“ Filzklette drückte ihre Nase gegen Farnschattens Flanke. „Du siehst müde aus“, miaute sie traurig. „Sollen wir für euch jagen?“ „Nein!“ schnappten Tigerkralle und Hirschfuß gleichzeitig. „Wir können für uns selbst jagen“, bekräftigten die SchattenClan Katze. „Ihr schuldet diesen Katzen nichts“, zischte Tigerkralle. „Ich habe genug gehört. Kommt, folgt mir.“ Er drehte sich um und für einen Moment schlug sein Herz schneller als er sich fragte ob Filzklette und Schwarzfuß gehorchen würden. Eine kurze Stille trat ein, dann hörte er Pfotenschritt die ihm folgten. „Möge der SternenClan euren Weg erleuchten!“ rief Farnschatten. „Euren auch“, flüsterte Filzklette leise. „So treffen wir uns wieder Tigerkralle!“ knurrte der orangene Kater. „und dieses Mal, werde ich dich nicht am Leben lassen!“ „Wirklich Feuerherz?“ höhnte Tigerkralle. „Hast du vergessen, dass du nichts weiter als ein verweichlichtes Hauskätzchen bist?“ Er sprang los, seine Krallen durchschnitten die Luft auf der Suche nach dem orangenen Pelz. Überall um sich herum konnte er das wütende jaulen der DonnerClan Katzen, dumpfe Schläge von Pfoten und das Kratzen von Krallen hören. In seinem Traum schaute Tigerkralle sich langsam um, um zu sehen, wer an seiner Seite kämpfte. Sollte er es ganz allein mit seinem ehemaligen Clan aufnehmen? Aber anstelle von gut trainierten Kriegern, sah er nur Schatten. Schatten die erfüllt waren vom Jaulen und schlagen von Pfoten, aber trotzdem nur dünne schwarze Luft. Tigerkralle fühlte wie Feuerherz‘ Krallen die halb verheilte Wunde an seinem Bauch fanden und sprang seitwärts, seine Zähne schnappten zusammen wo die Kehle des Katzers sein sollte. Sein Kiefer schloss sich um ein maul voll Blätter und Tigerkralle erwachte hustend und spuckend in seinem zerwühlten Nest. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Narbengesicht verschlafen neben ihm. „Alles prima“, grollte Tigerkralle. Er stand auf und verließ sein Nest, wobei der Traum noch über sein Fell schlich. Selbst wenn er jede Schlacht allein bestreiten musste, er würde nicht aufgeben! Selbst mit einer Armee aus Schatten würde er gewinnen! Er hielt inne. Er hatte von Schatten geträumt die, schreiend und kratzend, an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten. Er hob den Kopf und schaute hinauf zum Sternenbedeckten Himmel zwischen den Ästen. War das ein Zeichen des SternenClans? Würde es der SchattenClan sein der ihm helfen würde Feuerherz zu zerstören?